Bang Bang - Nada
Descripción *'Título:' Bang Bang.160px|right *'Artista:' Nada *'Mini-Álbum:' Wa$$up. *'Pista:' #2 *'Género: ' Hip-Hop. *'Idioma:' Coreano. *'Lanzamiento:'8-Agosto-2013. Vídeo full|center|400 px Nada Romanización Drop it down low 24 neon ama sangsangdo motaesseul geol oneulbami jinado neon itji motal geol eoje bon sinsangcheoreom ni kkume naol geol bang bang boogi down turn it up now I'm going down everybody let's roll out I'm not tellin' about love tonight yuchihan sarangyaegin jamsiman stop it run around wallkin' on the street gireul geotdaga tteooreun eoril jeok memories meotjin iyuneun eobseotji naega seontaekhan gil swipjin anhatjiman dajimhan sunganbuteo chaekkkojien chaek daesin seunaepbaek nyuera 12si ttaenghamyeon gwigabonneung sinderellaga anya club beat oneulbam illaella nae hiphap ganjireul neon allangamolla now everybody hands up this is celebration saeroun yeowangui tansaengeul wihae hwanhohaebwa revolution amudo na gateul sun eobtji nobody like me female rapper teure bakhin gojeonggwannyeom kkaebeoryeo mwol geolchyeoibeodo nan da eoullyeo can't stop lookin' at me NADA daedanhan pageumnyeok jayeonsan bronze skin eomma baessogeseo taening feel so good I'm bling bling Bang bang boogi down turn it up now I'm going down everybody let's roll out I'm not tellin' about love tonight Yoochihan sarangyaegin jamshiman stop it Ooh baby I came a long way Oraenshiganeul gidaryeowanji out of ma mind Ooh meomchooji anha don't stop Ttaraoryeomyeon I think you take a time Alright dansonhan yohaengchoreom geujeo jinaganeun Hannat ttanttaraneun shilheo nan nada everyday Nan jashinkwa saweo I-gyeo manheun geoseul chamgo Jinjjareul alabol ttaekkaji doing for the real Goldi hoodi sexy lip deep eyeline Hangookeseo bogi himdeul booty body line Silver-bodan gold red-bodan pink Jal eollyeo soojimhae namjabodan jodan Get bounce to the floor Sesangeul heundul gagoro omjikyeobwa like king kong Sorichyeo make noise Joowireul doolleobwa na gateun rapper-ga ineunji Tteugeoweo neomoo gakkai dagaomyeon, Da tabeoreolji molla Ready set go dallil joonbin kkeutnaji Who run the world lady in the place to be Cheotbeonjjae yeoja daetongryeong Yi sesangi bakwin girl injong anandamyon nege enemy Bang bang boogi down turn it up now I'm going down everybody let's roll out I'm not tellin' about love tonight Yoochihan sarangyaegin jamshiman stop it Ooh baby I came a long way Oraenshiganeul gidaryeowanji out of ma mind Ooh meomchooji anha don't stop Ttaraoryeomyeon I think you take a time Bang bang boogi down turn it up now I'm going down everybody let's roll out I'm not tellin' about love tonight Yoochihan sarangyaegin jamshiman stop it Drop it down low twenty four Español Baja, baja 24 probablemente ni siquiera te lo hayas imaginado Aún luego de esta noche, no serás capaz de olvidar Saldré en sus sueños como los nuevos elementos que viste ayer Bang bang boogie su vez hasta ahora Voy a bajar a todo el mundo que vamos a rodar a cabo Yo no estoy diciendo sobre el amor esta noche Los infantiles historias de amor, lo paran Hangul Drop it down low 24 넌 아마 상상도 못했을 걸 오늘밤이 지나도 넌 잊지 못할 걸 어제 본 신상처럼 니 꿈에 나올 걸 bang bang boogi down turn it up now I'm going down everybody let's roll out I'm not tellin' about love tonight 유치한 사랑얘긴 잠시만 stop it run around wallkin' on the street 길을 걷다가 떠오른 어릴 적 memories 멋진 이유는 없었지 내가 선택한 길 쉽진 않았지만 다짐한 순간부터 책꽂이엔 책 대신 스냅백 뉴에라 12시 땡하면 귀가본능 신데렐라가 아냐 club beat 오늘밤 일낼라 내 힙합 간지를 넌 알랑가몰라 now everybody hands up this is celebration 새로운 여왕의 탄생을 위해 환호해봐 revolution 아무도 나 같을 순 없지 nobody like me female rapper 틀에 박힌 고정관념 깨버려 뭘 걸쳐입어도 난 다 어울려 can't stop lookin' at me NADA 대단한 파급력 자연산 bronze skin 엄마 뱃속에서 태닝 feel so good I'm bling bling bang bang boogi down turn it up now I'm going down everybody let's roll out I'm not tellin' about love tonight 유치한 사랑얘긴 잠시만 stop it Ooh baby I came a long way 오랜시간을 기다려왔지 out of ma mind ooh 멈추지 않아 don't stop 따라오려면 I think you take a time alright 단순한 유행처럼 그저 지나가는 한낱 딴따라는 싫어 난 nada everyday 난 자신과 싸워 이겨 많은 것을 참고 진짜를 알아볼 때까지 doing for the real goldi hoodi sexy lip deep eyeline 한국에서 보기 힘든 booty body line silver보단 gold red보단 pink 잘 어울려 수집해 남자보단 조단 get bounce to the floor 세상을 흔들 각오로 움직여봐 like 킹콩 소리쳐 make noise 주위를 둘러봐 나 같은 랩퍼가 있는지 뜨거워 너무 가까이 다가오면 다 타버릴지 몰라 ready set go 달릴 준빈 끝났지 who run the world lady in the place to be 첫번째 여자 대통령 이 세상이 바뀐 걸 인정 안한다면 내게 enemy bang bang boogi down turn it up now I'm going down everybody let's roll out I'm not tellin' about love tonight 유치한 사랑얘긴 잠시만 stop it Ooh baby I came a long way 오랜시간을 기다려왔지 out of ma mind ooh 멈추지 않아 don't stop 따라오려면 I think you take a time bang bang boogi down turn it up now I'm going down everybody let's roll out I'm not tellin' about love tonight 유치한 사랑얘긴 잠시만 stop it Drop it down low 24 Datos Categoría:WASSUP Categoría:Nada